Seme or Uke?
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: Oneshot sequel to More addicting then chocolate. Luke and Asch are happy, but a question that's been bothering Luke comes up. AschxLuke


**A/N:**WOOOOTTTTT! Yeah so here is the sequel to "more addicting then chocolate"  
**Luke:** you made a sequel??  
**A:** Yes Luke I did *evil grin* now say the disclaimer!  
**Luke:** fine. xAschLukeluverx does not own tales of the abyss or it's characters, thank god.  
**A:** alright on with the story

* * *

Today was a usual morning for Luke. He awake in the arms of his significant other, Asch. Ever since that day in Baticul at the chocolate store, they had not left each other's side. Of course he eventually told the gang about the two of them, and that was a very awkward day. Tear and Natalia were a little disappointed, but in the end agreed that they only wanted Asch and Luke's happiness. Guy was a little scared, but eventually accepted it. Anise was beat down, but once she saw some cute prince on the street, she soon forgot about Luke. Miew, was……ecstatic, and Ion just smiled and said "That's great!" In the end all of them were accepting, but Jade was different. It was almost as if he already knew, but then again he probably did. This is Jade we're talking about.

Asch suddenly tightened his grip on Luke. The light red head rolled over to face his lover only to see that he's still asleep. He then shifted Asch's bangs out of his face, and brought his hand down to caress his cheek. The older teen always looked so innocent while he slept. No serious face, no smirk, nothing. Just peace. Luke rested his head on his twin's chest, and settled in his sent.

Asch slowly opened his eyes, only to see Luke nuzzled in his chest. The older red head bent his head down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Morning." Luke said lifting his head.

"Morning." Asch whispered back.

Asch put his hand gently under the light red head's chin, and pulled him into a soft kiss. Luke let out a small moan. This caused Asch to smirk. The older twin rolled over to have his legs straddle over Luke's body. Then he pinned his hands down on the bed.

"Asch, not this early in the morning" Luke pleaded. Asch ignored him and started nibbling on his neck. "Asch……Ah……stop!" To this one he actually stopped.

"You know you want it" he smirked.

"God Asch!! Stop being so sexy!" Luke teased.

"Only when you stop being cute" and with that Asch tries to go back to what he was doing, but Luke pushed him back up.

"Asch…"He pouted.

"Fine" The older twin said in defeat. Luke smiled, but a question was lingering in the back of his mind.

"Hey Asch?"

"Hm?"

"Umm…How come your always the dominate one?" Asch looked at him in confusion, Luke elaborated "You Know……..You're the Seme, I'm the Uke……………Your always on top" He said covering his blush with the blankets.

Asch smiled, but surprisingly started laughing and rolled off of Luke. He was holding his stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?" Luke said in concern.

"Haha…….It's just………I thought…we already knew the answer to that." He said through small laughs.

"What?"

"Hello? You have no backbone." Asch continued laughing.

"What do you mean no backbone!?" Luke yelled while straightening against the backboard of the bed.

Asch stood up next to the bed. "I meant just what I said."

"I do to have a backbone" he yelled louder then before.

The darker red head leaned over his twin and smirked, "Let me see it then."

The younger one's face flushed. He couldn't take it anymore. He threw himself on top of Asch, which caused them both to fall on the floor. Luke forcibly kissed Asch, who was actually enjoying this sudden outburst. Luke tried to remember everything Asch did with him usually. He traced Asch's jaw line with kisses as he reached his earlobe he nibbled on it.

Asch let out a small laugh.

"What is it?" The innocent one asked with a pout.

"You know, I was just joking. You don't have to do this." The older teen said while running his hand through his copy's hair.

"Yes I do!" He responded. "I just….." He stuttered, his loss of words made him frustrated. "I wanted to prove…….that I can make you feel the way you make me feel."

Asch smiled warmly at him, which made Luke's heart flutter. " You already do." He said stroking his replica's cheek.

"But I feel useless" Luke was on the verge of crying, and eventually did. Asch sat up to embrace him.

"Shh… you're not useless" he comforted, "Just continue to be your cute self and I'll be happy."

The young one wiped away his tears with little success, "Really?"

Asch helped him with his tears. "It's working right now." Then he kissed him gently.

When he let go Luke giggled, "And your still sexy." Asch smirked.

The rest of the day they stayed in bed. Asch with his arms around Luke, and Luke nuzzled in his chest. Just like it should be.

The END!

* * *

**A:**ahhhh! Cuteness! ^////^  
**Asch:** I'd rather you stay out of our personal life.  
**A:**so you two ARE together!  
**Asch+Luke:** //// ummmmmm.

**A:** hehehe well there is your answer! Please review!!


End file.
